Je doit te donner ton cadeau Zayn, ferme les yeux s'il te plait !
by CreationOfGod
Summary: Zayn est amoureux du petit blond qui lui sert de meilleur ami, comment ce dernier va-t-il réagir après son baiser ? A noël, one shot Ziall.
En ce lundi 10 décembre, Zayn observa dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, son meilleur ami. Il le vit fouillant dans un carton, sortant de belle boules de couleurs différentes, et les accrocha avec délicatesse sur un grand sapin juste derrière lui. Le métis sourit à cette vue, son ami est magnifique à ses yeux, depuis le jour où il l'a rencontré et depuis qu'il est tombé amoureux de cet être. Étant trop petit pour suspendre la touche finale, l'étoile. Le Pakistanais décida enfin de se montrer.

\- Tu veux de l'aide Ni' ? _Demanda le brun, un sourire aux lèvres._

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement à l'entente de cette voix.

\- Tu m'as fait peur ! _S'exclama le blond, tout de même heureux de voir son ami._  
\- Désoler. _Chuchota Zayn_  
\- Ce n'est pas grave et pour répondre à ta question, oui je veux bien que tu m'aides ! _Dit-il souriant à son vis-à-vis._

Le métis s'approcha de l'Irlandais, étant lui aussi petit à comparer du conifère. Il entoura la taille de Niall de ses bras musclés, puis le décolla du sol, celui-ci posa avec soin l'étoile en haut de l'arbre. Zayn, le retourna face à lui et le déposa au sol, leurs visages se frôlent, les bras du brun sont toujours entourés sur les hanches du blond. Leurs regards se croisent, le métis dériva son regard vers les lèvres charnues de celui qu'il aime et scella ses lèvres aux siennes. Il fut étonné que Niall réponde au baiser, Zayn demanda l'accès à la langue de son compagnon, qui fut évidemment accepté. À bout de souffle, ils se séparent, réalisant l'échange qu'ils viennent d'avoir, Niall se détacha précipitamment de Zayn, sous l'incompréhension de ce dernier.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _Interrogea le brun, quelque peu perturbé par le comportement du blond._  
\- Je ne peux pas faire ça ! _Répondit-il s'éloignant de son ami._  
\- Pourquoi ? _Demanda le métis, ne comprenant strictement rien._  
\- Car je suis avec Ezer et je suis bien avec elle ! _Dit-il baissant la tête._  
\- Tu l'aimes ? _Questionna le Pakistanais, d'une voix basse._  
\- Euh...oui ! _Murmura celui-ci, toujours tête baissée._

Zayn se rapprocha de Niall, lui releva le menton à l'aide de ses doigts. Il n'ose même pas le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Regarde moi ! _Quémanda le brun d'une voix douce_

Aucune réaction de la part du blond.

\- S'il te plaît regarde moi ! _Dit-il d'une voix tremblante, les larmes commencent à monter._

Celui-ci releva les yeux.

\- Ose me dire que le baiser qu'on a échangé ne t'a pas plus, ose me dire que tu ne ressens rien à mon égard. Je suis fou de toi, tu ne le vois pas, tu me rends dingue. C'est rester trop longtemps ici. _Montrant son cœur._ Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, j'ai su que tu étais quelqu'un de merveilleux et quand j'ai appris que tu sortais avec cette fille-là, Ezer, mon cœur s'est brisé, je suis jaloux d'elle, tu comprends ? J'aimerais tant que se sois moi que tu embrasses amoureusement pas elle, bordel ouvre les yeux, parle je t'en supplie ! _Avoua le brun, les larmes dévalant ses joues._  
\- Laisse-moi s'il te plait ! _Supplia-t-il_  
\- Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et dit moi que tu m'aimes pas, après ça je m'en vais !  
\- Je... ne t'aime ... pas ! _Répondit-il, le regardant droit dans les yeux comme l'a demandé Zayn, son visage restant totalement neutre._

Après ces paroles Zayn s'en alla immédiatement, pleurant de plus belles. Il rentra chez lui, arrivé dans sa chambre, il sauta sur son lit, se couchant sur le ventre enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras, qui quelques heures plus tôt tenaient Niall.

Deux semaines plus tard, comme chaque années la famille Malik est conviée chez les Horan, pour fêter Noël. Arrivé devant la maison familiale des Horan, Zayn souffla un grand coup, il n'a aucunes envie de revoir celui qu'il aime et qui quelques jours auparavant lui a brisé le cœur en mille morceaux.

\- Joyeux Noël ! _S'exclama la mère de l'Irlandais, faisant entrer la famille de Zayn._

Niall descendit de l'étage à ce moment même, le brun faillit défaillir en reluquant le blond des pieds à la tête, celui-ci est habillé avec des supra blanches, un jean noir et d'une chemise blanche laissant apparaître le haut de son torse. Le blond attrapa la main du métis, lui disant qu'il devait lui parler, et ils montent dans sa chambre, le propriétaire des lieux ferma derrière lui, la porte à clés.

\- Je dois te donner ton cadeau Zayn, ferme les yeux s'il te plait ! _Ordonna-t-il le sourire scotché aux lèvres._

Le Pakistanais s'exécuta. Il sentit une légère pression sur ses fines lèvres, ce n'est autre que Niall qui l'embrasse.

\- Je t'ai menti l'autre jour ! _Murmura-t-il à son oreille._  
\- De quoi tu parles ? _Demanda Zayn, chamboulé par se baiser._  
\- Je t'aime aussi ! _Révéla-t-il, l'embrassant à nouveau._  
\- Mais Ezer ? _Questionna le brun._  
\- Chut, je m'en fous d'elle ! _Dit-il reprenant possession des lèvres de son amant_

Le métis sourit contre ses lèvres, la température augmenta dans la pièce, Niall dirigea Zayn vers son lit, le poussa sur celui-ci, maintenant couché, le blond se mit à califourchon sur son nouveau petit copain. Il lui retira à la hâte son t-shirt, embrassant son corps magnifiquement sculpté, le brun déboutonna un à un les boutons de la chemise de son amant, et la jeta à terre. Arrivé au bas ventre du basané, Niall dégrafa sa ceinture et lui retira son jean, celui-ci se retrouva à terre comme le reste des habilles. L'Irlandais caressa la bosse sous le boxer, ce qui extirpa un gémissement de plaisir de la part de Zayn. Il lui enleva le tissu, bien trop serré pour le brun, il se retrouva au même endroit que les autres affaires. Il prit la verge en bouche et fit des va-et-vient, cela eut pour effet de faire émettre plusieurs gémissements au métis. Niall arrêta, pour embrasser son amant langoureusement, ne tenant plus Zayn inversa les rôles, il se retrouva sur le blond, ayant toujours son jean, il lui retira ainsi que son boxer. Il entra un doigt dans l'entrée de Niall, il bougea son bassin pour lui dire qu'il est prêt, le métisse pénétra en lui, celui-ci cria de douleurs, mais fut vite remplacé par des râles de plaisirs. Il effectua des va-et-vient de plus en plus intenses, touchant le point sensible de Niall, sa prostate, en un dernier coup de reins le blond se vida entre leurs deux torses et Zayn en son amant. Puis il roula sur le côté et serra dans ses bras son nouveau petit ami.

\- C'est le plus beau cadeau de Noël que j'ai jamais eu ! _Avoua-t-il en embrassant amoureusement Niall_

* * *

 **Comment trouver vous cet OS Ziall ?**  
 **Sorry, cet OS est vraiment cours et un peu banal. C'est mon premier lemon j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop catastrophique.**  
 **Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographe.**


End file.
